Yami
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yugi meets someone new
1. Chapter 1

Yami

**Chapter 1**

Midnight

Seven black figures came out of the mist. All had black capes on.

They seemed to be muttering in a different language.

They raised golden objects in their right hand. Out of the objects a yellow light came out.

They separated.

One wondered to the woods. He walked across the muddy ground. He was wearing no shoes just bear feet. His purple stared around under his hood, complete curiosity.

He heard something. A cat. He smiled. They had cats in Egypt, much prettier then this one though.

It hissed at him

He stroked it; he had a way with cats.

The cat purred up at him, he smiled looking down at it. He then carried on walking. He climbed up a tree. There were lights everywhere, it was beautiful.

"Oooh" he whispered amazed. It was so peaceful he could almost fall asleep.

Far away one of the cloaked figures whispered to the other. He nodded and raised his Key. A yellow glow came from it. The six reassembled.

The guy in the tree jerked awake. His Puzzle was glowing! He gasped.

He jumped down from the tree and began to run.

The figures joined hands.

He ripped past the cat and jumped through the mud or dirty ground not caring if his feet got stuck or stung.

The yellow light grew until it was blinding.

He tripped but scrambled up.

They began to rise.

"Sssop!" he screamed.

They rose in to the air then disappeared just as suddenly as they appeared. The abanded figure scrabbled the place where they were. He looked around; he knew he wasn't powerful enough to get back on his own. He pulled his hood down trying to fight the tears.

A few minutes ago down the hill.

"And poor Yugi was never seen again!"

"Alright enough about the ones about me!" cried Yugi. He and his friends had gone camping in the hills and the best part was telling horror stories! For them anyway, they were always about Yugi. Because of his height everyone believed he was a scaredy-cat, he wasn't.

"Can't we please try another topic" he pleaded.

"Alright" said Joey "I've got a different one."

They all leaned in.

"Well, you all know what tonight is?"

Silence.

"Well its Halloween isn't it?"

Still silence.

"Well' it's when ghosts and monsters come out on this very hill to eat whoever they can find!"

"How do we know when they are coming?" asked Bakura from his sleeping bag.

"When…" said Joey hesitating.

There was a sudden blinding flash.

"That!" said Joey relieved for improvisation.

"What was that" asked Yugi turning.

"Don't know" said Tristan.

"Someone should look" said Bakura.

They pushed Yugi out.

"I'll remember this you cowards!"

He looked around.

It was silent.

Then the bushes began to rustle.

Shaking Yugi held up the light.

Two purple eyes stared at the light. They minimised and turned away shaking.

"It must be an animal" thought Yugi.

He walked to the spot where he had seen the eyes. He pulled the bushes away and shone the light in.

It wasn't an animal.

A long thin guy with black hair with red spikes, golden curls and thunder bolts looked up. They stared at each other.

Yugi screamed.

He screamed.

Yugi ran back to the tents.

And He ran back to the forest after bashing into a tree.

"Guy, guys, guys! Shouted Yugi.

"What?"

"There's a guy."

"Cool" said Tristan "let's see"

They walked to the place where He was.

Nothing.

They sighed disappointed.

Joey looked down and shone the light. "We'd better tell the police the rapists are back."

They were bare foot marks.

"Come on"

They walked back to the tents. Yugi looked back. He suddenly remembered something. The guy looked scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Early Sunday morning

Yugi was up first. Great! He got a torch because it was still dark and some left over marshmallows from last night.

He walked out where the tracks were.

"Hello" he called.

No answer.

He chewed one of the marshmallows thoughtfully.

Something creeped slowly behind him.

Yugi stiffened.

The bag of marshmallows he still holding began to quiver. A hand reached into the bag, and brought out a white marshmallow.

Yugi unstiffened a tiny bit.

He heard chewing behind him in a way to say "what do we have here?"

He heard a sound like "Lerrr!" of disgust. Then whoever it was began to spit it out. Obviously this was someone who didn't know, or like for that matter, marshmallows.

He dared to turn round.

The same guy was moistening his lips then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He caught Yugi's eye.

He backed away.

Yugi stared after him. Yugi found himself whisper "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you."

The guy jumped when he heard his voice and ran.

Yugi ran after him but could not match his speed.

Gone.

When he got back the others were packing up camp.

"Guys! I saw the guy again"

"Come on" said Joey grabbing a knife.

"No you'll scare him!" protested Yugi.

They began to look.

"Don't worry Yugi" said Bakura after an hour "there's no bad man."

"He's not bad" shouted Yugi.

"Whatever, come on guys we're late "be back before 8" and it's nearly 9." Bakura called.

They left.

No one saw the large purple eyes watch them.

*

Sunday night

As punishment for being late the gang's parents and Yugi's grandfather, had grounded them for 2 weeks.

Yugi looked out of the window just to glare at the world in general. Something moved in the garden. Yugi didn't even have to think. He ran down to the garden. He looked around desperately. It was deserted.

He sighed.

Something moved.

He shivered.

Something or someone moved some sort of material around his shoulders.

He turned it was Him.

They stared at each other for a long time.

"I think you'd better come in" Yugi whispered.

They both snuck in to the kitchen. Grandpa was watching TV and as usual had fallen asleep in front of it.

Yugi took His hand and lead him through the room; He stopped to look at the TV.

"Yer feel lucky punk?" it said

He looked around to see who it was talking to.

"I'm talking to you!"

He looked worried.

"Come on" whispered Yugi pulling Him up the stairs. Yugi some how managed to push Him into his room.

He looked around Yugi's room, fascinated.

Yugi now began to get a better look of Him.

He had a very deep cut on his arm. It must have happened when he bumped in to the tree. Blood was dripping down.

"Oh no" whispered Yugi.

Yugi ran down to the kitchen grabbed some bandages and disinfectant. He ran back upstairs.

The way the guy had dealed with the wound was to rap his hand round it.

Yugi got his arm.

He tried to jerk it back.

"No, I won't hurt you" Yugi whispered.

He let Yugi have his arm.

"This might sting a little" Yugi whispered.

Yugi sprayed the disinfectant. The guy jumped and tried to get his arm back. Yugi put the bandage round the wound.

"There" After he had made a good knot.

He sat on the bed.

Yugi sat down next to him and yawned. Yugi lay down. The guy stared at him then looked away. Yugi fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey Yugicanbesexy's twin here because my sister's been using my computer for two days straight working on the Slave and his Pharaoh I haven't had time to type up Yami so, even though this isn't all that great, heres the long awaited Chapter 3 of Yami! _

* * *

Monday 4:30

Yugi got the minced meat, baked beans and tomato purée and a bucket.

Monday 7:30

"Grandpa I was sick last night" Yugi groaned.

"Oh God, where?" asked his grandpa.

"Here" Yugi groaned holding up a bucket.

"I don't want to see it, but you can stay off school"

"Thanks" said Yugi pretending to say it weakly.

"Now back to bed no computer, TV, phone or anything electrical, you need to lie down. I'll be in the shop if you need me."

Yugi got back up the stairs. He locked the door and shut the curtains. The guy was under the bed.

"Come on out, don't be scared" he whispered.

He crawled out.

"I'm Yugi, who are you?" Yugi said it clearly but tried not to be patronising.

He said nothing.

Yugi then noticed His clothes; they were muddy and badly ripped. "Stay. I'll get you some more clothes."

The guy waved a little as though he knew he would be back.

Yugi began to look in all the wardrobes but he wasn't sure if he and his grandpa had anything that would fit him. Finally he found some jeans, a black sleeveless top and a blue jacket that was too big for him.

Here said when he came back into the room giving him the clothes. "change into theses."

He showed him to the bathroom and Yugi waited outside for him.

He finally came out.

Yugi noticed he still had no shoes or socks on.

"Why don't you wear socks?" Yugi asked.

As usual no answer.

Yugi tried to take one of his feet but He jerked his foot back. He glared at Yugi.

"Sorry" Yugi whispered dropping the foot.

His face softened.

Yugi felt better, he smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"You need some food" Yugi finally whispered.

Yugi ran down the stairs. He began to sort through all the food. "I wonder what he would like?" he thought aloud.

He took a bowl of fruit to be on the safe side. Yugi took it up to him.

He stared at the fruit for a long time. He poked the raspberry and sniffed the orange.

But when Yugi began to think he would never eat anything He picked up the grapes. He then began to eat them one at a time.

"I've never seen people eat grapes like that before" Yugi whispered "So… do you have a name?" Yugi asked shyly.

The guy thought for a while. He plucked about 20 grapes from the stalk and began to make them into shapes on the floor. He mad a Y, an A, an M and an I.

"Yami" Yugi read.

Yami nodded.

"Yami" Yugi repeated "That has a nice ring to it" he smiled.

* * *

Monday midday

"9 stone! But you're so thin!" Yugi said looking at the scales Yami was standing on. "I wonder how old you are. If I'm 15 then you must be…" Yugi trailed off because Yami had written on the mirror 5019. He smiled at Yugi. Yugi stared at him in a sort of smile. Some how he believed him.

"I wish I was as tall as you" he whispered in awe.

Yami smiled.

"Where do you come from?"

No answer. Yami just looked down.

"I know!" Yugi cried.

Yugi pulled Yami into his room. He got the globe down. "We are here." He said pointing to a country, "Where are you from?" Yami moved the globe around a little till pointing to Egypt.

"Wow" Yugi whispered" You are far from home."

* * *

Monday evening

Yugi was teaching, or rather Yugi was enjoying winning, computer tennis with Yami. Yami was having trouble using the controls.

Yugi had won 50 times! He had won so many times it wasn't even fun anymore.

"Yugi I back" called his grandfather.

"Coming" called Yugi "Stay" he whispered and ran down the stairs.

Yami stared after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Warning for the more sensitive readers: violence in this chapter. The film Yugi and Yami watch is Vertigo which I don't own in any way. _

* * *

Tuesday Morning

"You are going to school today" said Yugi's grandfather sternly.

"But I still feel sick" protested Yugi.

Before he could do anything his grandpa stuck a thermometer into his mouth. "39c, your fine! School!"

"Yes grandpa, can I just get something from my room?"

"Fine, but in 5 minutes you'll be in that school!"

Yugi ran up the stairs. Yami was sitting on his bed playing with a rubber ball.

"Yami I'm going to school for a while but I'll be back in a couple of hours. Just stay here and keep the curtains closed. Yami nodded to show he understood.

* * *

"Now the jaws of the Tyrannosaurus is the real weapon, now I want you all to make detailed notes then… Mr Mouto what is this?"

Yugi had been doodling in his book and he had begun to draw pictures of Yami.

"Either you imagine yourself more muscling or you're insane." said Seto distainfully.

Yugi ducked his head. Embarrass. Of course now everyone wanted to take a look.

"Who is it?"

"No way that's you"

"Please tell me that's not you!"

"It's not me" Yugi muttered.

"Yes, well now back to work."

Tuesday afternoon

Yugi managed to sneak out of school. He was home free! He was safe! He was…

"Oi titch!" someone shouted.

Yugi turned. There were 5 guys 5 times his size. Yugi ran for it. They ran after him.

Yugi hid in a back ally but he had done that way too often, they found him.

"Hello titch"

"Don't call me that!" Yugi said trying to sound brave.

"Whatever"

"Go away or else!"

"Or else what? You're a runt with no friends"

Yugi looked down, that's what they wanted. They pinned him against the wall and smashed him in the eye.

* * *

"We have to tell the school" cried Yugi as his grandpa put a stake against his eye.

"I told you, it isn't serious enough. When all 4 of the gangs have kicked you about 18 times then we tell the school."

Yugi had long gotten over the stage were he was too embarrest to tell his grandpa.

"Any way I can see why they beat you up, you are a bit of a weed."

Yugi quivered and ran up the stairs.

"Yugi come on come back, I didn't mean it."

Yugi raced up the stairs and unlocked his room. Yami was sitting on the bed. Yugi through his arms around his waist and berried his face into his lap. "Yami" he whispered through the tears. "If I be your friend, you have to be mine".

* * *

Tuesday evening

When Yugi finally pulled him self together, after a lot of hugs from Yami, he realised that Yami had solved everyone of his puzzles, even the ones he hadn't done fore years like the ones for 4 year olds that had huge pieces, or the ones that had pieces missing.

"You must have been bored" he whispered.

Yami's stomach growled.

"And starving" he laughed

"Yugi" his grandpa called

"Wait here" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled.

Yugi came down the stairs. Grandpa had ordered a pizza. "Peace offering" he whispered.

"Can I have it in my room?"

"Alright."

As Yugi got the pieces Grandpa gently put a hand on his. "I'm here if you need me you know, and I do care."

"Yes, I know" Yugi whispered smiling.

Yugi ran back up the stairs. "Try this" he said giving Yami a piece.

Yami tried a little. He wasn't sure. He then pulled the toppings off and just ate the doe. Yugi didn't mind because he could eat the cheese or pepperoni Yami didn't like.

* * *

"Scotty I don't want to die!" cried Kim Novak

"I know Madeleine" said Jimmy Stewart.

They kissed just as a wave crashed against the rocks.

Yami stared at the screen. Yugi wasn't certain if Yami completely understood.

"It's love," he explained. "They love each other."

Yami nodded. Yami put an arm around him. Yugi put his head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday morning

"Yugi? Is there anything your hiding?"

"No." said Yugi eating cornflakes and reading math problems for dummies at the same time.

"Well, I hear noises in your room while you're at school, like crashes."

"It's just the pipes grandpa."

"And I hear crying; you haven't taken in a stray haven't you?"

"No" what that a lie? "It must be in the street grandpa."

"Alright, but I'm not dropping this."

"No need to worry class, these group assignments is pretty straight forward, now the groups are: Wheeler and Ryou, Taylor and Gardner, Mouto and Kiaber…"

"What!" both Seto and Yugi cried.

"He's mean to me!"

"He's poor!"

"ENOUGH! Now you two are together, now Develin and…"

Seto glared at Yugi. Yugi ducked his head.

Yugi went to the library.

"Excuse me, where can I find books on Egyptology?" he asked.

The lady pointed to a shelf.

Yugi began to look down it. He found one good book: 'The country of the Pharaohs, of Ancient Egypt.' That seemed right.

"Can I take this out?" he asked.

"Do you have a library card?"

"No."

"Then you can only have this out for a day, and if you keep it in perfect condition, they'll be no fine."

"Yes I promise." Said Yugi his bus was due to go at any minute. She stamped the book and the book and Yugi put it carefully into his bag.

He made the bus just in time.

Wednesday Afternoon 4:00pm

"Is this where you live?"

Yami shook his head again.

"Where then?"

Yami took the book and began to flip through a couple of pages until stopping. He pointed to a large picture. Yugi read the description underneath. 'The Unnamed Pharaoh in a duel with the High Priest Seth, the pharaoh is said to be good and fair but for unknown reasons he disappeared after his 19th year.'

"Yami, he looks a lot like you…only he has a pyramid and you…"

Yami showed him the puzzle.

Yugi gasped "You're the Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded. Yugi nearly fainted but Yami grabbed him.

"What is it?" Yugi asked reaching out a hand but Yami hide it.

"Sorry" whispered Yugi looking down.

Yami looked down; Yugi had done a lot for him. He showed Yugi the puzzle. Yugi put a hand wearily on it.

Yami stared at Yugi mesmerised. He smiled at him.

"What?" asked Yugi.

Yami shrugged

"I know you miss your home and that you're so secretive and cry, but I'll always be here for you." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi and Yugi hugged him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Ok seeing as Yugicanbesexy has posted chapter 5 I might as well do the last chapter. Warning this chapter has violence and will not be suitable for sensitive readers. P.S Sorry for messing everyone about with giving up and all so thanks for the encouragements to carry on_

Thursday 8:00

"YUGI! Yugi wake up!" someone shouted.

"What" said Yugi waking up.

"You've overslept! School begins in half an hour and you've missed your bus."

"What!" Yugi cried

He got up grabbed the library book, threw on a couple of cloths and ran down stairs. It happened so quickly he didn't have time to say goodbye to Yami.

Thursday 9:00

"Good morning Mr Mouto, good of you to join us" barked the teacher sarcastically.

"Sorry sir" said Yugi blushing a little "I missed my bus"

"Well, never mind take your seat, now where was I?"

Thursday Afternoon

It was raining. Yugi ran through it. He had to give back the library book back then he had to see Yami, he hadn't seen him today. "He must be starving" he muttered to himself. He smiled "hope he hasn't eaten the bed"

"Oi! Titch"

"Oh no!" he muttered.

Yugi was grabbed from behind. It was a different gang this time.

"Pay day!" screamed one in his face.

"I don't have enough" he whispered

"Oh yeah? Lets see!"

The bullies' empted Yugi's bag so all his books fell into a puddle.

"Oh no!" Yugi scrabbled over but it was already too late, his maths, history, English and library books had gone to soak.

Yugi grabbed the books before he ended up in the puddle.

"Hey! We're not finished with you!"

Yugi ran to the library and tried to clean the book, it was no use. He gulped.

The Librarian glared at him. "That will be £8.00 fine" she said plainly.

Yugi emptied his pockets and counted his change. "I only have £5.25"

"That'll have to do but you have to pay the rest before Monday"

"Yes." Said Yugi desperately, his bus was due to leave at any minute.

He ran out of the building, but his bus past the door,

"No, no, no, no, No!" he cried running after it, but he couldn't keep up.

Thursday 4:30

Yugi came out of the rain.

"Where have you been?" asked his grandpa sternly.

"I missed he bus" Yugi apologised. Yugi got a bottle of orange juice down and poured himself a glass.

"And tell Seto not to make too much noise."

"What?" stand Yugi stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah came round half an hour ago, something about a project."

"Where is he now?"

"In your room"

Yugi dropped the bottle and ran up the stairs.

"Yugi, come back here and clean this up!"

Yugi wasn't listening. He raced up the stairs. The door was wide open. He looked around, the bookcase had been knocked over and the puzzles had been mixed up as some one had run over them.

"Yami!" Yugi called desperately.

"Who?" Said Seto suddenly behind him.

"Where is he?" Yugi screamed.

"Who?"

"Yami!"

"Oh that psychopath, he's under the bed.

Yugi crawled under the bed, he saw Yami…

He was dead.

Yugi crawled back out from under the bed; he had tears going down his face.

"What did you do to him?" he whispered.

"It was his own fault" Seto said plainly as though he had done nothing wrong.

"What did you do to him?" Yugi shrieked.

Seto sighed. "I came into your room and I found that idiot and, and your lucky I didn't call the police, well I saw that thing around his neck and I thought it had to be gold, so I reached out to touch it and h almost tour my hand off."

"You were scaring him!"

"I was scaring him! Well anyway I managed to grab the pyramid and we pulled and the chain got a bit tangled…"

"You strangled him!" Yugi whispered. He suddenly saw Yami pulling desperately on the chain trying to get it off as his air became less and less, until his lungs almost burst, then he became limp.

Yugi wiped his eyes.

He crawled back under the bed. Yami's mouth was half open and his puzzle twisted around his neck.

Yugi held him as tightly and as closely as he could.

"Yami, you're the best friend I've ever had." He whispered as he berried his face into Yami's chest.

Friday evening

After a day digging Yugi finally made a grave big enough.

He looked at the gravestone he had made: "Here lies pharaoh Yami, died of strangulation."

He placed Yami in the grave, still wearing the puzzle, it was better Yami kept it.

"Thank you Yami" he whispered as he put the soil over him.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

He could just about see a yellow light in the distance, where he guessed Yami's friends were looking for their friend and pharaoh.

The End


End file.
